


Accidental Missteps.

by GenezA



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, F/M, Nonrelated strilondes, Time Loop, light angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenezA/pseuds/GenezA
Summary: A short story of a man trying to save his loved one.





	Accidental Missteps.

Maybe it was when she died, or maybe it was after it. He didn’t know. Life wasn’t like the movies, there was no impulse to scream or shout, just the hollow feeling of regret. Questions were asked, majority of them could be answered other than the ones in his head. He never really thought this day would come, he just assumed they were gods, young and immortal. Never truly having to worry about the part ending. 

Yet here he was sitting in the sterile hospital room right next to the now deceased body of his lifetime friend and short time girlfriend. How could this have happened? Whose fault was it? Could they have avoided this? Maybe it was his fault for distracting her, maybe it was the fault of the driver for driving on the wrong side of the road. He knew what the answer was, but it didn’t feel right to put all of the blame on the driver. He had to have played a role in this all too. Maybe if he had warned her, or maybe, or maybe... 

Visitors have long since left, and yet he still couldn’t bring himself to move. To leave. There was a hope, that this is all an elaborate prank John and Rose set on him. That Rose wasn’t actually dead, she was just pretending. A nice little “ha ha” for his birthday. 

He covers his face with his hand, pain building up in his throat due to not releasing his sobs. He swallows down the pain and the bile threatening to rise up. He gets out of his seat and moves mechanically through the hospital. 

His alarm goes off at the usual, followed by the familiar voice of his auto-responder. “It’s December the 2nd, the weather will be...” The automotive voice becomes toned out as confusion fills his head. It was... December the 2nd? The though stumped him, it made no sense. He laid there for a while, trying to assess the situation he found himself in. It was another chance, another chance to save Rose. 

He let the day continue as it had before, now prepared with the knowledge of what’s to come. It was after dinner, he remembers, how could he not. They were done with their food, they (she) payed the bill. Instead of leaving right away, he pulls her away from the parking lot, much to her confusion. “It’s still my birthday until midnight.” He says with a smile, trying hard to not tighten his grip on her hand. 

Like an excited child, he led her around the shopping district finally ending their trip at a small park. There was snow covering the playground, causing a sheet of white all over the ground. He scooped up a bit and threw a small snowball at Rose. She gasps at the sudden cold, but she soon regains herself and lets out a soft chuckle before scooping some snow up and throwing it back at him. 

They keep this up for a while, ending with them on the ground panting and laughing. He turns and looks at her, admiring how beautiful she looks in the snow. He checks his watch, 11:56. He helped Rose onto her feet and began walking back to the parking lot. There were at a crosswalk. It said they could go, so then why? Rose was ahead of him, dammit, he was so close. A truck was speeding. He saw the bright lights, he tried to yell out her name. There was a second where time slowed down, a fraction of a second where time slowed down, he could see the fear and surprise take root in her face. She was hit, and that was all there really was to say on the matter. 

He wakes up again, god dammit. He buries his face into the pillow. God dammit. He wipes away his tears. The day goes by fast, his interactions with others being meaningless. He was sent into a one-way street with no byways in sight. He enjoyed the moments where she smiled and laughed, but it quickly ended when she so bravely took a bullet to the chest. 

It was never ending the amount of time he was so close to taking her away from the edge of death. He was so close yet the universe kept on coming up with new ways to pull her down. Each interaction keeps on building up the emotions, allowing him to shove more down into the bottle that was threatening to burst. 

How long has this day lasted? How long will it keep on going? It’s December the 2nd and the day won’t end. The auto-responder repeats the same news, high 70s low 20s, he knows. He moves sluggishly, the last death fresh in his mind. She was impaled by a falling pipe from a nearby construction site. He mumbles to himself as he creates a fresh brew of coffee. He was stumped. 

What should he do? 

The question hangs in the air like humidity before the storm. The feeling of dread clings to him like moisture. What should I do? 

Instead of repeating the day as before, he decides to break the cycle. He’s done this before, yes, but never this early. Maybe the universe will kill him before he gets to her house. “I’d like to see you try.” So low was the octave it came out as a rumble rather than a sentence. He was fed up, he wasn’t going to let this happen anymore, even if it was at the cost of his life. 

He leaves his apartment in a rush, eager to see what the universe has in store for him. He drives to Rose’s house, not bothering to call in advance, and knocks on the door. It takes her a few minutes, but she finally manages to get to the door. She looks disheveled, she probably just woke up. He smiles, but she just raises a brow. “Change of plans.” He grabs her by the wrist, closing the door behind them of course, and leads her back to her room. “Dave...?” 

He kicks off his shoes and pulls her back into the bed. His heart was racing, he didn’t want this to be misinterpreted. He needed to clear this up. “Have you ever had a dream, where you keep on repeating something and,” He breathes in, “what I mean is, have you ever had a dream where a person you love keeps on dying over and over and no matter how much you try to save them, they just keep on dying? I don’t know if this is just really long dream, but I-” His words speed up and the hammering of his heart is loud in his ears. She just pats his head and wipes away the tears falling down his face. 

“I have. It’s an awful feeling, of all the options presented to you, you never seem able to choose the right ones. The insanity of it all, I understand that perfectly well.” She speaks so softly, it’s her attempt to calm him down. He moves his head into the crook of her neck, “Can we just stay like this? Forever would be nice.” She laughs, not loudly but also not quietly, “I would like that.” She says, a hint of a smile in her voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Auuugh I actually wrote this for a class. It's pretty embarrassing...
> 
> (>///<)


End file.
